Rose petals fall
by babywerte123
Summary: Max falls in love with Dylan when Fang returned his love to Max too late. He will try and gain back her heart. Will he suceed? It's not a good summary. The inside is better. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

I get up and gulp. Ever since. Fang had persuaded me to let the flock go to a dancing club. I garb the mile in my hand and look for Fang's eyes in the crowd. They were highly amused."I'm not usually this sentimental, but tonight I'm going to sing a song for a guy out there",I say shakily. You can do it Max!

The applause grows loud.

I start

_The years have flooded before my innocent eyes_

_I have yet to realize that the cause of_

_My mischief and curiousity leads back to you_

_I wish the clock could rewind_

_Every day is a new start_

_Filled with different outcomes of you_

_Wishing I could tell you_

_The emotions that make me crazy_

_For you_

_Everyday you say the same_

_And Im waiting for my love to be returned_

_My heads gone crazy_

_I've found some one new_

_Interseting_

_They hold the key to my heart_

_Embracing me_

_He cares _

_So do I_

_When your love came_

_It was to late_

_My heart griefed for another_

_Things aren't going to work_

_My heart is with him_

_Now_

_My love for you has disinegrated_

_To that of a friend_

_This is my way to you_

_Of saying good bye_

_and That_

_You were to late.._

_Remember that_

_I was there_

_loving you,_

_as you never ever loved me._

_as you never ever loved me"._

That song was for Dylan. The one I loved. Iran of the stage my eyes leaking tears I couldn't understand. I ran out of the club and flapped my wings. I landed in a dark cave. Some one else flew in. Dylan. He came up and whispered,"Its okay Max". He rubbed circles underneath my shoulders like Fang used to. His was alot to handle for no emotional Max. I hugged him. Now what? The flock is left all alone at the club speechless and Fang to. Fang... That name rang a bell through my heart.

Fangs point of view.

I thought she loved me. Did she really love me all these years? I was to stupid to notice? I had to love her at the exact same time she found a love who could be worthy of her love? This isn't happening. I tell my self that quietly. I wanted to punch something. Shes gone with HIM. Angel came up,"Fang?",she whispered sadly. "What?",I snarl. "Max does love you... There might be a chance",she squeks. A chance. I clench my fists. A chance I would get and so would she.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story and I wanted to apologize if the characters seem a little out of place. It's been a while, since I've written a fanfic, so I apologize in advance, but please enjoy the chapter and give me some feedback!:) Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I listened to She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd, when I wrote the scene that takes place between Max and Dylan.**

**Enjoy!:)**

Fang's point of view

I sighed inwardly, as Angel walked away took my comfort to texting and typed on my phone that Nudge bought for me at this crazy magazine shop(Don't ask, it's a long story. I mean, what magazine store sells phones?) Anyway, my fingers hit the keypad softly and I typed:

_Hey. Where are you?_

Of course, I already knew where she was, but I didn't really want to push Max over the edge. At least not today. I groaned and at least a good five people turned to look at me and started whispering and looking at me like I was the weird one. Huh. I guess that's funny because technically I am the weird one. I do have wings, the ability to turn invisible, and of all the things in the world, a talking dog who happened to be the flock's biggest advocate.

"F-A-N-G! Fang! Earth to Fang!" Nudge practically yelled over the music in my face and looked like she was about to whack me.

I shook my head out of my daze and looked at her sternly, "Yes, Nudge?"

"Where's Max? Cause the boys are down and dancing on the floor like there's no tomorrow,Angel's down voodoo talking the band telling them to please let me sing up there with them, and I'm so excited to get to go, so I didn't want Max to miss it. Do you think she can film it on her phone because no offense, but yours is just to shabby to film this right and earn me a record deal off of Youtube.." Nudge rambled on nodding her head as she went, shaking her black curls into and off of her face.

"Um..." I started awkwardly and then continued,"I just texted her. She should be responding any minute now."

As of on cue, my phone started vibrating in my pocket and I flipped it open, only to receive Max's text.

_To: Fang_

_WHAT? WHY? Did Iggy or Gazzy bomb the place. Hang on... I'll be there in a second. _

I rolled my eyes. Thank you oh so much for Max's over protectiveness.

Max's point of view

As I hugged Dylan, I felt content. Whole. It took a lot of restraint not to reach up and pull his face closer to mine, so I could get a better whiff of his spicy cinnamon smell. Strangely, that smell put me at ease and I relinquished the feeling of it, until a little beep from my pocket interrupted me. BEEP. BEEP BEEP. Dylan pulled away from me and looked on curiously, as I whipped out my phone. Who in the world would be texting me at a time like this? Oh, wait. I already know the answer. It's probably Mr. Fang who's got his panties all up in a bunch and wants me to come back, explain, or something weird and Fang like, like that. I rolled my eyes and flipped open the phone and rolled my eyes, when I saw Fang's name flash on the screen. I clicked his name and my eyes quickly skimmed over the small writing on my blurry, small screen.

_To: Max_

_Hey. Where are you?_

I blinked a couple times. Oh, shoot. Where are you? Jeez. Something must be wrong and if I see or heck, even hear that Gazzy and Iggy bombed the place, I will kick their butts all the way into next week. I hurriedly typed back to Fang, snapped the phone shut, and gave lover boy a stare.

"Tell anyone about this and I will barbecue you alive just like that rat we ate!" I grumped, angrily, none too pleased with myself.

"Scout's Honor," he mumbled under his breath.

"Good," I snapped sharply and the continued,"We have a barbecue of our own to attend to..." With that, I snapped out my wings and flew downwards, spiraling towards the ground, ignoring Dylan's honey voice,"What barbecue?"

I rolled my eyes and yelled,"Don't question my motives! If I say there's a barbecue, then there's a freaking barbecue!"

"Uh, huh. Sure," Dylan muttered sarcastically, just as my feet hit the hard concrete, only to be pushed out into the air, as my face planted into the ground and something, or someone, landed on my back.

"What the heck?" I snarled spitting out pieces of dirt and struggling to push whatever was on me off me.

Then I heard it. The melodic laugh of my supposedly other half.

"DYLAN! If you don't get off me this instant, I will personally your butt into next and continuously if I have to!"I ground out.

The weight was lifted and I jumped to my feet, wildly, and then spun to him, only stopping to see the club in perfect condition. Okay. Check. Iggy and Gazzy didn't bomb the place and Flyboys didn't show up to ruin the day. I thanked the starts silently. There was no barbecue. At least not today. I sighed in relief, until I heard a voice screech as loud as possible, "Hello, New York! Today I'll be singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry!"

NUDGE!


End file.
